


A White Christmas

by Belladeana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Caretaking, Christmas, Cold Weather, Danger, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Trapped, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladeana/pseuds/Belladeana
Summary: ”I hate to tell you this, but we’re stucked. I guess we made a bad call. Now we’ve got to figure something out, and quick. It will get cold inside here really fast.”Clarke stares at him.”But... but what can we do? Call for help? I’ve got no reception, what about you?”Bellamy checks his phone. Then he shakes his head.”Me neither.”When Clarke and Bellamy are driving up to Lincoln’s mountain cabin to celebrate Chistmas with their friends they get stuck in the blizzard of the century.Can they overcome their differences and work together in order to survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coco04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco04/gifts).



When Clarke accepts driving up to Lincoln’s cabin for christmas together with Bellamy, it is because she has no other choice. It’s that or being stuck in the city the entire christmas, all by herself. 

The others had left early tuesday but Clarke had to work so she planned to drive up alone during wednesday, but then her car decided to break down and there were no way of having it fixed before friday. When she called Octavia to let her know, Octavia told her her brother had changed his plans and was joining them, driving up thursday morning and that Clarke could ride with him if she wants and that’s how Clarke finds herself stuck in a car with Bellamy Blake for the upcoming four hours.

It shouldn’t be that bad. Bellamy is a great guy on paper. He’s got a PhD in history, is smart and funny and witty and not to hard on the eyes (ok, understatement, he’s gorgeous), but for some reason they don’t really get along.

It started the first time they met, almost a year ago. Octavia had moved in next door to Clarke two months prior and was throwing a new years party that she invited Clarke to. Once there, she was introduced to Octavia’s brother. They got into an argument almost immediatly, she can’t even recall what it was about, and neither one of them was the type to back down. When he called her ’princess’, refering to her priviliged upbringing, he added to her animosity. They were hostile towards each other everytime the met after that. For the better part of the spring, their friends made an effort to keep them apart, but things changed in early autumn when Clarke locked herself out of her apartment one evening. Octavia had a spare key, but she was out with Lincoln so Clarke had reconciled with having to wait in the hallway for her neighbour to come home when Bellamy had happened to stop by Octavia’s place to get something of his. They had entered into some kind of truce after that, even hang out together with friends from time to time. But they aren’t friends. Not really.

When Bellamy pulls up with his jeep outside her building, it has started to snow. He jumps out to help her with her bags. He looks slightly annoyed as he takes in the numbers.

”Four bags? Really? We’re staying for a couple of days, not a month, princess.”

”Funny. Really. Ever heard of christmas presents? Also, Octavia asked me to bring some food she had forgotten so I did.”

”Ok. Well, we better get going. I just checked the weather report and we’ve got some heavy snow fall to expect towards the evening, and we don’t want to get stuck in that.”

Bellamy pulls out and heads for the highway. Clarke finds a radio station that they both like (turns out they have the same taste in music) and Clarke figures this drive might not turn out so horrible after all.

”So, why did you change your mind about going?” she asks. ”Octavia said you had decided to stay in the city?”

Bellamy frowns.

”Well, Gina and I broke up. So I had to choose between going to a new years party with Atom and Dax or ride up to Lincoln’s cabin with you. Believe it or not, the choice wasn’t really that hard.” 

He winks at her. She makes a face at him.

”I’m sorry. Though you don’t sound to heartbroken about it?”

He shrugs.

”I guess I’m not. Gina was cool. We had fun. But when she wanted us to move in together, well...”

Clarke frowns. Sounds a lot like her and her ex. Clarke had been ready to take their relationship to the next level, but Lexa had felt like Clarke was pushing, and wanted them to take a break instead. Clarke had ended it when she learned Lexa had hooked up with her ex Costia during said break. Last time she heard, Lexa and Costia were moving in together. It still stings, thinking about it. That’s why she sounds more snotty than she intended when answering.

”Why is it that so many allegedly grown ups have such intimacy and commitment issues?” she says.

Bellamy raises an eyebrow at that.

”Why do I feel like this isn’t about me or any of those anonymous grown ups out there but about someone in particular?” he asks.

”Nevermind.” Clarke says, regretting bringing it up in the first place. ”I’m sorry, it’s none of my business”, she says, looking out the window.

They drive in silence for a bit, until he suddenly speaks.

”As I said, I liked Gina. I just realised I didn’t love her. I guess I thought it better to break up now, instead of moving in together, get all tangled up in each other’s lives and then have to put us through so much more pain later?” he says.

Clarke turns to look at him.

”Oh, and I don’t have commitment issues”, he continues. ”At least, I don’t think I have? I connect with people? I feel like I’m a trustworthy person? As for intimacy issues? Well, what kind of intimacy are we talking here, princess?”

He glances at her, giving her a mischievous grin. She rolls her eyes at him.

”Ha! I know you don’t have those kind of intimacy issues. Octavia has told me stories of how she had to threaten you with shaving your head while you were sleeping if you didn’t leave her friends alone. Also, there’s Raven if I should ever need more proof. Not that I do. To much information already!”

Bellamy snorts.

”Please. Octavia was delusional! As if I should have been interested in any of her giggling, blushing high school girlfriends?”

He falls quiet.

”So, Raven told you, huh?” he says. He keeps staring straight forward, as she glances at him.

”Yeah. She said it was a rebound thing after Finn. Don’t worry, she gave you great reviews.”

Bellamy makes a face at that.

”Crude.”

”Well, you brought it up. By the way, I was joking. She didn’t give me any details. After all, we are not in high school anymore.”

The conversation dies down after that. They drive on while the radio station plays in the background. The snowfall has become heavier and Bellamy turns on the whipers. All of a sudden the music is interrupted by a weather forecast.

”We want to give a warning. There’s a snowstorm building up north of Washington. It will bring heavy snowfall and really strong winds. The visibility will be next to none. There’s no telling when the roads will be cleared. We advice everyone to stay inside if you can and for you out driving, get off the roads if possible.”

Bellamy looks over at Clarke. 

”Ok. We’ve got about an hour an a half left, if we don’t stop for dinner. What do you say, buy sandwiches and keep going or stopping at a motel and wish the roads are cleared tomorrow morning?”

Clarke sighs, looking out.

”But if they aren’t? Then we are stucked Christmas eve in a crappy motel in the middle of nowhere?”

”True” Bellamy says. ”Ok, let’s keep going. I’ll just stop over there for some supplies?”

He pulls up at a gas station and comes back out with some sodas, sandwiches, some snacks and a couple of choclate bars. They eat the sandwiches in the parking lot, then Bellamy puts the jeep in gear and they are back on the road.

The first thirty minutes aren’t that bad. Then it’s like they hit a wall. The snowfall is so heavy the whipers can’t keep up and the wind howls as it tears at the car. Bellamy is struggling to keep them on course. They are creeping forward for another half an hour, the car slipping and skidding in the slush, before the car all of a sudden slides down to the right, coming to an halt with a muffled thump.

”Fuck!” Bellamy exclaims.

He opens the door on the driver’s side and jumps out, assessing the damage. He gets back in, looking worried and troubled.

”I hate to tell you this, but we’re stucked. I guess we made a bad call. Now we’ve got to figure something out, and quick. It will get cold inside here really fast.”

Clarke stares at him.

”But... but what can we do? Call for help? I’ve got no reception, what about you?”

Bellamy checks his phone. Then he shakes his head.

”Me neither.”

Clarke suddenly remembers something.

”I think I saw a cabin not more than five minutes ago! Do you think we can make it there, by foot?”

Bellamy frowns.

”It’s risky. What if we get lost in the storm? How do we find our way back to the car?”

Clarke tries to come up with something, but is failing. 

”We should still be able to find the cabin by following our wheel tracks, right?” she asks. 

Bellamy shrugs.

”Hopefully. But with this wind and the heavy snowing, I don’t know...”

Clarke leans forward, looking out through the windows at their surroundings, seeing trees on both sides of the car. She then makes the decision.

”Let’s try! I’ll climb a tree and put a scarf up in it. It’s red so we will be able to see it, if we need to get back! And there’s forest on both sides of the road, so even covered with snow, we should be able to tell where the road is by the fact that there’s no trees growing there, right?”

”Yes, probably”, he nods. ”Ok, let’s get moving.”

Clarke jumps out of the car and fetches her scarf from her bag, then plods trough the snow up to a large tree by the road. She starts climbing. It’s easier than she thought it would be. She ties the scarf around the stock, then slides down to the ground again. When she gets back to the car, Bellamy has packed two trunks filled with stuff. He tosses a rifle over his shoulder along with the larger bag.

”I packed stuff we might need. The little food we have, plus extra clothes and a storm lighter I have, in case of emergency. I guess this is an emergency?” 

Clarke nods, then points towards the rifle.

”What about that one?”

”I was planning on going hunting with Lincoln. Might come in handy right about now, huh?” 

Clarke nods again, then stuffs some of her warmer clothes down into her trunk. She gets the food she had packed for Octavia, and some other stuff too. Finally they are ready. Bellamy takes a thin rope he has in the car and ties it around her arm, then fastens the other end around his own. They look at each other. Bellamy smiles a little, then shoves her arm lightly.

”Ready?” he says.

”Ready.” she replies.

And so, they turn and start walking away from the car, shuffeling through the snow, as the blizzard roars and tears at them. And Clarke has never felt smaller or more scared in all her life.


	2. Chapter 2

They walk for what feels like forever. There’s so much snow that it reaches Clarke to the knees and trying to walk in it is so hard. Clarke’s heart is hammering and she is breathless in no time. They stagger forward, bent over, trying to cover their eyes from the blistering wind and the blinding snow. 

They walk in silence. There’s no point in trying to talk since the storm is roaring and howling, drowning out every other sound. It tears at their clothes and hair, whips at their faces, making it hard to breathe and see. It feels like they are cought in a white hell, pulling all their strenght and reciliance out of them in no time. But still, they pushes on. 

When Clarke finally feels like she can’t go on another second, she tugs at the rope binding them together. Bellamy stops and turns to look at her. She shakes her head, giving him the sign for ’break’. He nods, clearly very tired too, and she realises that if it’s bad for her, it’s worse for him, being the one in front, taking most of the wind and also pushing through untouched snow. They sink down in the snow, beside each other. He pulls the blanket out of his trunk and they pull it above them, holding it together, as a shelter.

The blanket doesn’t keep the sounds of the storm out and the wind tears at it as if trying to rip it from their hands, but there is still some peace from the worst of it, and Clarke’s head falls against Bellamy’s shoulder as she leans in, so tired and fatigued.

It feels like only seconds has passed when he gathers the blanket and puts it back in his bag before he pushes her up on her feet again. She doesn’t complain, though. She knows they need to keep going or they will die. She’s heard of people laying down in the snow and later being found frozen to death while looking like they’re resting in their favourite sleeping position. But she’ll be damned, if she should die out here, she won’t go down without a hell of a fight!

So they keep going. After another eternity, Bellamy stops and turns to her, pulling her close. 

”Clarke, we’ve been going for almost an hour. I think we must have missed it. And it’s getting dark. I don’t know what to do!” he says in her ear, sounding scared and desperate.

Clarke stops to look around. Maybe they will have to build a shelter and dig themselves down in the snow? That’s what you’re supposed to do if you are caught in a storm and can’t find shelter, she remembers this from being a scout when younger. She turns to suggest this to Bellamy when she suddenly sees it. The cabin.

It’s easy to understand why Bellamy didn’t spot it. It’s small and dark and it is seated a bit from the road inside the woods. Since he didn’t notice it when they were driving by it’s no wonder he didn’t know what to look for but she did.

”Over there!” she yells at Bellamy.

He turns to look in the direction she is pointing, and the relief on his face is obvious.

”Thank god” he mouths at her.

With renewed vigour he starts walking towards the cabin. Still it takes them another good five minutes before they finally reaches it. 

It’s clear no one has lived in or stayed at the cabin for quite some time. It’s old and in really poor shape but right now, it’s paradise to them. The door is locked but Bellamy finds a key resting above the door frame. They look at each other, thanking the owner who must still have had faith in people and the world when putting it there.

Bellamy’s hands are shaking so bad it takes him three tries to get the key in the keyhole and then he has to fiddle with the lock before it finally turns and the door swings open. When Bellamy shuts it behind them, it feels like heaven, being out of the wind and the sounds of the storm muffled. 

They drop their trunks and Bellamy places his rifle in a corner. The house is dusky, and Clarke realises they need to find wood and make a fire before the lingering remains of daylight is fully gone.

”We need to get a fire going”, she says.

Bellamy just nods and then, as on a given note, they start exploring their sanctuary. It’s small, with just the one room and a small kitchen. Clarke finds a couple of old newspapers in there that she brings out. She also finds a couple of half burnt candles in an old candlestick. She brings them back to the livingroom as well.

Bellamy has found a couple of logs of firewood. There’s a fireplace so they get busy starting a fire. The wood and newpapers are damp, so it takes some time before they finally manages to get it burning, but it’s so worth it when the fire finally roars to life, spreading warmth and light into the cabin. They allow themselves to sink down in front of the fire, Clarke sitting with her legs crossed, folded under her, Bellamy’s legs bent, arms wrapped around his knees. They just sit there quiet, resting and recovering.

”Are you ok?” Bellamy suddenly asks.

”Yeah. Yes. You?” she says.

”Fine. Tired. A bit shaken up. I mean, damn...” he shakes his head, hugging his knees.

”Yeah, I know. Scary. Makes you feel really small, right?” Clarke says.

He doesn’t answer that. He gets up and rubs his hands together.

”Well, we need to get settled and prepare for a cold night. I need to see if I can find more wood. If not, if I can find an axe and go chop some. Worst case, I need to search for branches not bigger than I can break them in two.”

Clarke gets up too.

”Ok. I’ll bring in snow so we can melt it so we at least have water. Then we need to eat. We’ve got a sandwich left, we should share it.”

Bellamy nods again, then braces himself before he opens the door, ready to head out into the storm again. 

”Don’t go to far! And be careful!” Clarke says, before he disappears out into the dark. 

Clarke feels very alone once he’s gone. She knows he’s just outside but the stress of the day is getting to her and she feels panic start to creep up on her when she thinks of what she would do if she would have to go through this alone. So she gets to work to avoid thinking about it. She brings out some pots she found in the kitchen and steps out into the dark to fill them with snow. The storm is still raging on and Clarke feels sorry for Bellamy, still out there looking for firewood. She quickly gets back into the cabin. 

There’s no electricity in the house but she finds a small, portable stove. She sets it up and goes looking for some sort of alkohol to burn. Luckily, she finds a bottle of methylated spirits stuffed in a corner of a cupboard. She sends another silent thank you to whomever used to live here. She puts one of the pots on the stove to melt the snow.

Bellamy bangs on the door and when she opens he is standing there with his arms filled with logs. He pushes past her, dropping the firewood in a large caldron, settled by the fire.

”Thankfully, the owner left some firewood behind. I would say we have enough for three days, at least. One less thing to worry about”, Bellamy says.

He sinks down on the worn couch, slouching with his elbows resting on his knees. Clarke can actually see how tired he is. His cheeks are red from the cold and the biting wind. 

”Tell you what, why don’t you rest for a bit and I’ll fix us something to eat and drink, ok?” Clarke says.

”Ok, thanks”, Bellamy answers with a yawn. 

He stretches out on the couch, arm slung behind his head as a pillow, closing his eyes with a sigh. Clarke opens their trunks, assessing their proviant. She realises they will have to ration their supplies since they don’t know how long they will be stucked here. That means, tonight they’ll have to share the sandwich and that’s all they will have.

She gets up and goes to check the kitchen out, bringing a candle with her. She roams the cupboards for things eatable. She finds some spices, salt, a can of beans, tea, some spagetti and a bag of flour plus dry jeast. She feels actual joy when she finds it, because this means she can make bread. That is until she realises she has no oven. She briefly thinks that they should be able to put a baking sheet on top of the fire, but she’s way to tired to try that out tonight. She’ll deal with it tomorrow. 

She brings the tea with her back to the living room, together with two cups. She divides the sandwich into a larger and a smaller part, then pours some of the melted snow into an old coffee pot made out of tin and puts it on the portable stove. After a short while it starts to whistle and she takes it of the stove and pours the hot water into the cups, then gently nudges at Bellamy’s leg.

”Hey, I’ve made tea and there’s half a sandwich waiting to be eaten”, she says softly.

He sits up, rubbing his face before looking at the table. He sees the cups and the split sandwich, his part being bigger, and he frowns a little at that.

”Clarke...” he says.

”You’ve worked harder and you are bigger. You need more. Don’t fight me on this or try to make it into a question of equality, ok? There are physical facts here, the bigger the body the more calories it needs. Now eat!”

He ducks his head, trying to hide a smile. But he doesn’t question it. He takes a big bite of his sandwich then sips at his tea.

”Thank you. I needed this”, he says.

When they’ve eaten up they sit there, Clarke curled up in one corner of the sofa, Bellamy slumped in the other. They sit there and stare into the fire.

”So”, Bellamy says. ”Here we are. It could be worse, I guess. We have shelter, we are warm and we’ve eaten.”

”Yeah”, Clarke agrees. ”I wonder what the others are thinking right now, though? Bet they are really worried.”

Bellamy nods, jaw clensing.

”Octavia is, I know that much. But she gets angry when she’s worried so she’s probably yelling right about now, telling everyone what a deadbeat brother I am”, he answers.

”I wish there were some way of letting them know we’re alright”, she says.

”Yeah, well there isn’t, so there’s nothing to do about it.”

He looks around the room. His eyes fastens on the narrow bed in the corner.

”How do we sleep?” he says. ”I’m thinking one takes the sofa and the other the bed? We can grab the mattress and place it besides the sofa, if you want? That way we both can benefit from the warmth from the fire?”

”Yeah. Let’s do that”, she says.

They carry the mattress together and pushes the coffee table to the side. Clarke finds some blankets and a quilt in a large cabinet in the living room. When she turns around, she sees Bellamy standing in front of the fire. He has removed his shoes and is taking of his trousers, and she can’t look away. 

She can see the curve of his ass and his strong legs and then he straightens up and takes of his thick sweater, which leaves him standing there in just his boxers, socks and a t-shirt and he is gorgeous. He looks up then, noticing her looking at him. She sees a small smirk playing on his lips, but he takes pity on her as she blushes and he doesn’t say anything. He turns and crouches in front of the fire, using the pair of thongs to stir the fire, putting in some more firewood. She quickly takes of her shoes and pants and sweater and hangs them over a chair before turning towards the fire again.

Bellamy is looking at her with a heated stare. His eyes quickly darts away, but not before she catches them lingering at her chest. The tank she’s wearing is snug, showing off her rounded, large breasts. Clarke feels a twitch of nervousness and excitement in her chest. She doesn’t aknowledge it, though, just climbs onto the sofa, pulling the blankets up around her body.

Bellamy turns around and looks at her.

”Why do you get the sofa?” he asks.

”Same reason as with the food. I’m smaller so it fits me better. Don’t argue, ok?”

”Damn, you’re bossy!”

”Yes. I’m also right. Suck it up!”

He just snorts, but doesn’t argue. He lies down on the mattress, pulling up the quilt.

”And the quilt?” he asks.

”You’re on the floor. It’s colder.”

”You’ve got it all figured out, haven’t you, princess?” he yawns.

”Yes. Get used to it!” she says.

He laughs a little. Then he yawns again.

”Nudge me if you wake up and the fire is dying, ok?”

”Will do!”

They are silent, lying there, listening to the wind still roaring outside and the fire crackling inside. Suddenly, Bellamy speaks.

”I’m glad I’ve got you with me.”

Clarke swallows, feeling emotions swell in her chest, knowing exactly what he is saying. The thought of having to go through this alone is unbearable.

”Dito”, she whispers.

She lies there, listening to his breaths even out, taking comfort in the knowledge that he’s there, until the ordeal of the day takes its tool and she finally drifts of to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke wakes in the middle of the night, disoriented and frozen. She panics until she remembers where she is. It’s pitch black and the fire is burnt down. She can still hear the storm raging outside. It’s scary, the power of it. When will it be over? How long will they have to stay here?

”Bellamy?” she whispers.

He doesn’t respond. She fumbles in the dark until she feels his sleeping form on the mattress beneath the sofa.

”Bellamy?”

He awakens, startled at first but then he turns towards her, leaning on his forearms.

”What?” he says, sounding sleepy.

”The fire went out.”

”Oh shit... well, I’ll start a new one.”

There’s some shuffling and rustling and then there’s light as Bellamy sets some paper on fire. She sees his silhouette in front of the fire, as he puts kindling on it to make it grow. Soon there’s the comforting sounds of a fire burning, whooshing and snapping.

”What’s that sound?” he suddenly asks, turning towards her.

”My... theeth?” she rattles.

”Are you kidding me?”, a low laughter following.

”No-o-o...”, she stammers.

He puts a final log on the fire, then lies down again, patting the mattress besides him.

”Come here.”

”What?!”

”Just come here. I won’t do anything but get you warm, I promise. This quilt is thick and I’m closer to the fire.”

She hesitates, but then she throws her blankets to the side and stands up, shivering. He lifts the quilt and she slides down under it. Her teeth rattles again and she trembles vigorously. He extands an arm, pulling her close to his chest and after a while she relaxes into him.

It’s simply wonderful to be wrapped up in his arms. He is warm and soft and his skin so smooth against hers. She feels safe and sheltered and taken care of. She lies there, baskin as the warmth spreads troughout her frozen body. She feels him snuggling closer, burrying his face in her hair, inhaling deeply.

”Did you just smell me?” she snickers.

He stiffens, doesn’t reply right away.

”Yeah”, he finally says. ”I guess I did. Sorry. You smell nice.”

They lie there quiet for a bit. He suddenly shifts away from her.

”Nooo...” she whines. ”Get back here.”

He doesn’t say anything at that. She reaches behind her, trying to pull him close again, but he resists.

”Clarke...” he says, cautionary.

”What?” 

She turns on her back to look at him. He doesn’t meet her eyes, just lies down on his back too. She feels slightly hurt. What just happened? Why did he turn cold? She turns her back on him, curling up. The silence is thick.

”Clarke, come on, did I hurt your feelings?”

She doesn’t answer. There’s silence again. He sighs then, turns and throws an arm over her waist.

”Let’s try to get some more sleep, ok?” he mumbles. 

She nods into the pillow. They lie there in silence. It’s warm and comfy but the contentment from before is gone. They lie awake like that for a long time. She knows he’s not asleep either. She can tell by his breathing.

”Clarke? Are you asleep?”, he suddenly whispers.

”No”, she answers.

”Ok. Well, tell me something about yourself, then?”

Clarke laughs a little.

”What do you want to know?”

”Well, what do you do when you’re not working or being trapped in a cabin with me, for instance?” 

She can hear the smile in his voice.

”I don’t know? I hang out with friends? Go to the movies? Have coffee?” 

She pauses. Hesitates a little. 

”But mostly? I paint.”

”Really? Like, actual paintings? With oil and an easel and everything?” 

Bellamy sounds surprised.

”Yeah. But I prefer watercolours. Or charcoal.”

”Wow. So, what do you paint? I mean, motifs, themes?”

”Mostly portraits. Some full body studies. Sometimes sceneries”, she says.

”Portraits, huh? If I asked nicely and you got paid, would you consider doing one of Octavia for me?”

”Yes, I would, though I would give it to you for free. On one condition, though. That I get you to sit for me.”

He laughs at that.

”Seriously? You want to paint me? Why?” 

He stills, waiting for her answer.

”You’ve got an interesting face. Expressive. Also, those freckles, they are a real challenge.”

He laughs again.

”A challenge, you say? But yeah, it’s a deal.”

They fall quiet for a bit.

”So, you’ve noticed my freckles?” he says, teasingly.

”I knew it!” she exclaims. ”God, you’re so full of yourself!”

”Yeah, yeah, whatever. It was you who brought it up, right? And what do you mean, I’ve got an ’interesting’ face? That’s what you say when you think someone is ugly but don’t want to say it outloud. So do you? Think I’m ugly, that is?” 

She can hear the humour in his voice.

”No Bellamy. I don’t think you’re ugly. And again, you’re so full of yourself!”

He laughs again.

”Why? What did I say?”

”Give me a break! Girls are throwing themselves at you! You’re hot and you know it. You’re just fishing for compliments, that’s what you are!”

He chuckles a little. They are quiet again.

”So, you think I’m hot, do you? Good to know!”

Clarke shoves her elbow in his chest, making him huff.

”Shut up!”

”Ouch! That hurt!” he whines.

”Good!” she says. ”What about you? What do you do when you don’t work or harress damsels in distress?”

Bellamy lets out a full body laugh at that. When he has calmed down, he shrugs a little.

”Well, I’m kind of a nerd? So I read a lot? Watch documentaries? Preferably about historic societies? And then I go out some, pubbing with Miller. He’s my buddy, have you ever met him?”

”Not that I can recall, no?”

”Well, we’ve got to change that, then. First thing when we get back to the city, I’ll arrange for you two to meet. He’s the best!”

She doesn’t reply right away.

”Do you think we will?” she says, quietly. ”Get out off this?”

”Absolutly, Clarke! All we have to do is ride out this storm! We’ve got roof over our heads, water, wood, and chocolate! We can last for weeks!” 

He bumps her shoulder, laughing a little. But then he turns serious.

”But really Clarke, we’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll go hunting tomorrow morning. I will bring us something to eat. We’ll have a nice dinner at christmas eve, ok?” 

He pulls her close again. 

”Don’t worry, ok? Soon as the storm blows over, they will come with snowplows and they will pass right outside. We will hear them! And they can help us dig our car out and pull it up on the road again. It will be fine.”

Clarke swallows, nestling in towards him.

”My dad died five years ago.” Clarke suddely says.

Bellamy doesn’t say anything, just lies there quiet, waiting for her to continue.

”He got killed in a car crash. It was a frontal with another car. The driver, an elderly man, suffered a stroke while driving. He came over on the wrong side of the road, and my dad didn’t stand a chance. The old man died instantly, but my dad was alive when the rescuing team came to the place of the accident. He was clamped behind the wheel so they had to saw him loose. He died in the ambulance, though. Severe internal bleeding.”

Clarke swallows again.

”It was three days before christmas.”

Bellamy does an intake of breath, pulling her even closer.

”I’m so sorry, Clarke”, he whispers.

They lie in silence again. Then Bellamy speaks.

”My mother died when Octavia was fifteen. She was an alcoholic. I used to come home from school to find her down-and-out on the sofa, the place reeking of alcohol and cigarettes. Anyway, one day I came home and found her dead. Alcohol poisioning, according to the coroner.”

Clarke throws a hand over her mouth.

”Oh my god, Bellamy! I’m so sorry! That’s... that’s just... horrible!”

He shrugs again.

”Yeah, I guess it was. But what can you do? Basically, I raised Octavia by myself after that. Not that mom had done much good before, it was more or less my responsiblity even when she was alive. But what I’m trying to say is, if I could handle that, there is no way in hell I’m letting a fucking snowstorm be the end of me! Hell no!”

She can’t help but smile at that.

”So, what about your mom?” Bellamy asks. ”Are you close?”

Clarke sighs.

”Not really, no. Didn’t help that she started dating one of dad’s friends not more than six months after dad had died. Don’t get me wrong, I want her to be happy and Marcus is a great guy, but when you’re wrapped up in your own grief, that kind of thing feels like an insult to the memory of the one you’ve lost. But mom had little understanding of this. We had a fall out. Haven’t really reconciled after that.”

She pauses. Again, Bellamy doesn’t interrupt.

”They got married last year. I didn’t go to the wedding. I feel petty about it now, though...”

Bellamy sighs.

”Well, you can’t change it so why dwell on it? It’s done. However, if you want to try and mend things with your mom, what better opportunity then when you get home from this little adventure, huh?”

”True. I’ll call her, first thing.”

”Good.”

”So, what about your dad? Any contact with him?”

”Nope. He was ’a great fuck and a great fuck up’, according to my eloquent mother. Never knew him, just knows his name was Geoffrey. By the way, Octavia and I have different dads. Hers got killed during a prison break. He did time for robbery. Yes, my mother knew how to pick’em.”

She can hear him regretting telling her, like he is worried she will think less of him.

”Bellamy, I must say, with what you’ve just told me about your upbringing, it’s amazing the way you and Octavia turned out. I thought you both were great before, but now? Well, I’m so impressed.”

Bellamy snorts a little.

”So, you thought I was ’great’, huh? Could have fooled me”, he says, teasingly.

”Ok, correction. I thought Octavia was great. You were just a great asshole!”

She squeeks as Bellamy starts to tickle her. It goes on for some time until he stops and looks at her, hovering above her. Suddenly he leans in and kisses her.

She freezes up at first, but soon she returns the kiss with fervour. It’s hot and sweet and he tastes so good and in no time she is more turned on than she’s ever been. She shifts beneath him, opening her legs to let his thigh fall between them. She hears him draw a shaky breath, and she feels him, hot and hard against her. Then he pulls away.

”Clarke, wait. Let’s slow down, ok? We don’t have to rush this? Let’s not do anything we’ll regret tomorrow, ok?”

She takes a deep breath, cooling down. He’s right. They’ve had a really tiring day and they are feeling vulnerable and alone. There’s so many reasons not to rush whatever this is between them.

”You’re right. I’m sorry!” she says.

”Don’t be sorry! Never! And I kissed you, right? I just... I like you, Clarke. I don’t want to ruin this, ok?”

”I like you too, Bellamy.” She smiles. ”But... could you just hold me? Because I really liked it when you did?”

He smiles, tucking her close against him.

”Sure. But don’t blame me if you wake up feeling smothered. I cuddle”, he grins.

She laughs, a happy, genuine laughter.

”I bet you do, Bellamy.”

She snuggles close to him, taking a deep breath, smelling him like he did her before, and he chuckles again. In no time, they are both asleep, safe in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after is slightly awkward, as things so often are in the harsh light of day. It doesn’t help that they wake up all tangled up in each other, Bellamy’s face nestled against Clarke’s neck, his leg thrown over her body and his erection pressing against her hip. When Clarke tries to move away, he grips her tighter, grinding against her with a low moan. Then suddenly he awakens, stiffens and instantly lets her go, rolling over on his back while throwing his arm over his face.

”Fuck. I’m sorry”, he mutters.

”It’s ok”, she says, trying to sound unaffected, but failing completely. ”I’ll make us some breakfast.”

She gets up and quickly puts some clothes on. The fire has died down again, but she heads for the kitchen, leaving the fire to him. She makes them tea and cuts two big slices of the pecan pie she had brought for Octavia.

When she returns to the living room, Bellamy is dressed and the fire is crackling in the fireplace. He surly accepts his plate and cup but doesn’t look up or otherwise recognises her presence. Clarke tries to tell herself it’s probably mostly him not being a morning person, and then the embaressment with the morning wood thing on top of that, but it still stings a little. She really tries to act normal though, like the atmosphere isn’t all tense and weird, but it feels like they’ve taken a step back, back to being cautious around each other again. 

”So, seems like the storm has subsided a bit, right?”, she says, looking out the window.

Bellamy grunts, then stands up.

”Yeah. Well. Good. Thanks for breakfast. I’ll head out then, see if I can find some prey.”

He gets his jacket and gloves and throws his rifle over one shoulder, heading for the door.

”Wait!” she says, voice shrill, trembling. ”I need to know when to expect you back, or I’ll go crazy waiting!”

He turns and looks at her then, and his stern expression softens.

”It gets dark around four, right? So I’ll be back in good time before that? Three o’clock, at the latest?”

”Ok”, she manages, trying to smile but it’s more of a grimace.

”I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, Clarke.” 

He gives her an encouraging nod, then opens the door and is gone. Clarke feels like she wants to cry, but that’s not going to happen so she decides to keep busy instead.

The house is pretty neat, but it’s dusty and the floors could use a scrubbing. She finds a broom in one closet so she sweeps the floor. Then she brings in more snow, and heats it over the portable stove. She then wipes off the coffee table, the mantelpiece and finally the floor. She is very pleased when she’s done. That’s when she remebers it’s christmas eve and suddenly she’s all excited. She’s going to decorate the place for them, surprising Bellamy as he gets back!

She puts on her jacket, her scarf and her gloves and heads out. In a shed she finds an axe that she brings with her. The storm has calmed considerably, and even though it’s still windy, it has almost stopped snowing. 

She finds a perfect tree not too far from the cabin. It’s small, but wide and thick. It’s surprisingly easy to cut down. She also cuts off some spruce from a big fir, and some from a juniper she finds. Then she heads back to the cabin. 

She finds a tin bucket in the shed that she fills with snow. She brings it into the house, placing it by the fireplace, then fetches the tree and props it up with help of splinters Bellamy brought in to start the fire with.

The tree looks empty without any decorations but Clarke has got an idea. At last years christmas fare, she saw an old fashioned, scandinavian christmas tree that she found really pretty. Apparently, poor people used to decorate their trees with handmade ornaments, using stuff they had at their farms. Maybe she could do something similar?

Clarke looks around in the cabin once more and finds some twine in the kitchen, which she binds into small flowers that she actually thinks looks pretty. She hangs them in the tree. Next stop is the small barn, where she fetches some straw and on the side of the barn she also finds some rose hips sticking up through the snow that she picks and brings back inside. She starts by pulling the twine around small bundles of straw, making it look like miniature sheafs. She then ties twine around the rose hips and then she hangs them all up in the tree. When she’s done, she’s very pleased with the result. 

She also puts some spruce on top of the mantelpiece. She has a couple of rose hips left that she didn’t use in the tree so she sticks them into the spruce and crowns it with two candles. It looks really pretty. She also finds an old tankard that she puts the juniper branches in, placing it on the table.

When she’s finally done, she realises it has taken her longer than she thought. The clock is past two thirty already and she’s getting really hungry. She slices herself a small piece of pecan pie and makes some more tea, and after she has put more wood on the fire, she sits down on the couch to eat and rest for a bit. That’s when someone stomps at the porch and the door opens and there’s Bellamy, holding up two rabbits in one hand, a wide grin on his face.

”I bring offerings!” he barks. Obviously, his good mood has returned.

Clarke laughs, feeling giddy inside.

”I’ll store one out at the porch for tomorrow, but this one, we’re having tonight!”

He puts one rabbit down inside the door, then heads back out to put the other one away. As he gets back inside, taking off his boots and jacket, he takes a look around the cabin, eyes going wide when he sees what she’s done to the place.

”Damn, Clarke! You’ve been busy! This place, it looks amazing, so festive!”

He turns towards her, smiling. She smiles back.

”I wanted to surprise you. I figured there’s no reason we can’t celebrate christmas just because we’re stucked here, right?”

He passes her, nodding, as he goes to the tree, looking closer at all the ornaments. 

”Did you make all off these? They are really pretty! And the rose hip, I love them!”

”Yeah, you know I went to this fare last christmas, and they had this tree display and there were trees from different parts of the world and from different time periods? So anyway, I saw a scandinavian tree there that had decorations that looked a bit like these, so I just tried, you know?”

He turns towards her again.

”Yeah, I know! I was at that fare too! I think that tree was Swedish, actually. So pretty! You did well! I love it, thank you for doing this for us.”

She blushes a little at the praise but hides it by brushing it off.

”It’s nothing. You brought food, you win!”

”Speaking of food, any more pecan left?”

”Sure. It’s in the kitchen. There’s tea, too.”

Bellamy disappears into the kitchen, shuffling about, then comes back with a cup of tea and the last slice of pie. He sinks down besides her. 

”Aaaahhh...”

”Tired?” she asks.

”A little. But hey, it seems the storm is almost over, knock on wood. Maybe, if we’re lucky, we can get out of here later tomorrow?” 

He looks at her, suddenly eager. Clarke feels an unexpected pang of disappointment. As scary and inconvenient and uncomfortable as this trip has been, and as much as she wants to see her friends, she realises she has actually enjoyed being alone with Bellamy, getting to know him without all the prejudice and out of the prying eyes of the others. She realises it will soon all be over. Sure, they may continue to explore this fragile, new thing between them, she very much hope they will, but it won’t be the same. Not like this, them being totally dependent on each other, taking comfort in the other, letting their guard down, being real. She’ll miss it. She doesn’t say any of it out loud, though. She just swallows and nods.

”Yeah. Let’s wish for that.”

They sit there for some time, quiet, sipping their tea, listening to the fire crackling. They glance at each other from time to time, sharing a smile. It’s peaceful. Bellamy breaks the silence by reaching out, ruffling her hair.

”Let’s get started on dinner, shall we?”

Bellamy flayes the rabbit as Clarke does an inventory on what ingridients they have that they can use; the rabbit, the spices Clarke found in the kitchen, and some carrots and potatoes.

”What the hell, Clarke? Did you carry potatoes through that blizzard? Why didn’t you give them to me?!” Bellamy says, looking at her with an annoyed frown.

”Jeez, Bellamy! Chill! I’m not made of glass, and I’m stronger than I look. After all, I chopped down that tree and carried it back here, didn’t I? You don’t need to be so damned chivalrous all the time!”, she replies, voice a bit edgy.

”Oh, pardon me for thinking I should carry the heavy stuff since I probably have more than fifty pounds on you. But sure, make this about equality!”, he retorts, sarcastically.

She can’t help smiling at that. He caught her at her own game, after all. They continue bickering as they prepare their meal, a casserole, and as the scents spread through the cabin, Clarke sets the table and lights some candles and then Bellamy brings out the food and they finally sit down at the small dinner table to eat their christmas dinner.

Bellamy, to her astonishment, conjures up a bottle of red wine. He tells her he found it in the small cupboard by the bed as he was looking for more candles the night before. He pops the cork and pours wine into two glasses. The wine burns on Clarke’s tongue as she sips it, and soon a pleasant warmth spreads inside her.

Then it’s time to taste the casserole. Clarke is surprised by how good it tastes. It’s actually delicious. Also, it makes her realise how very hungry she is. They eat with some haste at first, but once the worst of the hunger is stilled, they relax and slow down.

”So, what do you want for christmas this year?”, Bellamy asks.

Clarke smiles. 

”Nothing, really. Octavia and Harper asked, but I had nothing to tell them. I never can think up stuff like that. The only thing I really want is pencils and paint and canvases. But they think it’s boring because I always buy that myself. You?”

Bellamy looks thoughtful.

”Books, mostly? There’s some new, historical biographies that I would like to read, especially one about Abraham Lincoln. Oh, and a cookbook with recipies for venison.” he smiles.

”Well, you don’t need it. This was delicious, Bellamy.”

He grins at her.

”First time I eat rabbit, actually. Not bad, I’ve got to say. But hey, let’s make a toast. To us, the most badass survivours ever!”

They both laugh as they raise their glasses. 

When they’re full and can’t possibly eat anymore, they leave the dishes on the table and Bellamy puts the remains of the casserole on the table out on the porch so they can eat the left overs tomorrow. They sink down on the couch, sipping their wine, warm, content, sated and a little buzzed. Clarke lets her thoughts wander, looking into the fire, still so very aware of Bellamy, sitting so close besides her. He reaches out then, twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers. She turns towards him and their gazes lock and there’s heat in his eyes and she thinks he is thinking of kissing her again, when they suddenly are startled by a loud noice right outside. Bellamy jumps up.

”Fuck! It’s probably a raccoon stealing our food!”

He rushes to the door and throws it open, stepping out on the porch to scare it off. That’s when Clarke hears a loud roar and then Bellamy yells and suddenly he’s staggering back into the cabin, clutching his right arm as a giant grizzly appears behind him.

Clarke reacts instinctively. She rushes towards the door, howling at the top of her voice, throws herself at the door and closes it just as the bear throws out one of it’s paws, tearing after them. The paw gets stucked in the door run, and Clarke opens the door again, then slams her weight into it. The bear roars in agony but withdraws it’s paw and Clarke gets the door shut and turns the key. The bear launches at the door again and it shakes violently but holds. Another bang at the door and then the bear seems to give up. She can hear it shuffle around out on the porch, there’s a crash, and from the sounds of it, it’s the pot containing the remains of the casserole that hits the floor. There’s a few more crashes and bangs and then it turns quiet.

Clarke turns around to look at Bellamy. He is pale and wide eyed and he is still clutching his right arm.

”Bellamy, are you hurt?” Clarke whispers, moving towards him. 

He doesn’t answer, clearly in a bit of a shock, but as she removes his hand from his arm, he suddenly snaps out of his frozen state, and he looks at her.

”It got me, Clarke.”

She looks down at his arm. What she sees makes her cold inside. There’s a long tear in Bellamy’s shirt and blood is pouring out, rapidly spreading along the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you get stucked, thinking everything you write is garbage, there’s nothing better than an enthusiastic comment to get you going again. Thank you, Coco04. I dedicate this little story to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke just stares at Bellamy’s arm for a second, then she springs into action. 

”Hold it up above your head!” she commands.

She rushes to the kitchen, grabbing a pot, then braces herself before she turns the key, slowly opening the door, peeping out. Her heart is pounding so hard in her chest she can actually hear it. It’s quiet outside, no signs of the bear, so she inhales deeply and then in one, unbroken movement she lunges out, digs the pot down in the thick, untouched snow by the steps, filling it to the rim while she turns and rushes back in, closing and locking the door behind her. The adrenaline is pumping in her system, roaring in her ears. But she has no time to waste.

She grabs a blanket from the couch and puts it on the floor. She then turns to Bellamy, who’s still standing there with his arm up over his head, staring at her. The blood has soaked the arm of his sweater through. She grabs it and the t-shirt he wears underneath by the rim and carfully pulls them both over his head and arms, being extra careful with the wounded one, leaving him bare. The arm is covered in blood.

”Lie down!” she says. 

He sits down on the blanket and she helps him lie down on his back, snatching a small pillow from the sofa to put behind his head. She grabs her scarf and quickly binds it around his upper arm, tightening it as much as she can to cut of the circulation. Then she’s up again, rushing to the kitchen to fetch two towels, filling one with snow, wrapping it around the arm. 

”Stay still!” she demands.

She gets a stretchy t-shirt from her trunk, and thanks herself when she remembers the sanitary protection she had brought with her. She then fetches a pair of scissors and the spirits for the portable stove. She kneels besides him.

”Ok, Bellamy, I’m going to look at your wound now and clean it. You probably need stitches, but I have nothing to stitch it with, so it can’t be done. I will try to bind it together instead. It will hurt, ok? But you have to lie still and help me when I ask you to? You’ll have painkillers when I’m done, ok?”

He just nods. She starts by cutting her t-shirt into one long strip that she rolls up, putting it besides the sanitary towels and the alcohol. She’s as ready as she is going to be.

She carefully unwraps the towel with snow and takes her first, real look at the wound. It’s about twelve inches long and deepest in the middle, as she would have guessed. The bleeding has slowed down, thanks to the tightly tied scarf and the cold snow. There’s some parallell scratches on both sides of the wound, but they are shallow and from what she can see has already stopped bleeding. It seems the bear hasn’t hit any arteries or cut of any muscles. She exhales, realising how scared she had been about his arm being severely damaged. It’s still bad enough, but it could have been so much worse.

She opens the bottle with alcohol and looks up at Bellamy.

”Ok. I’m going to pour alcohol into the wound. It will sting something horribly, but it’s the only way to clean your wound. Can you try and relax and lie still?”

He nods, clenching his jaw. She steels herself, then pours.

Bellamy howls, and it’s a sound that tears trough Clarke, making her feel sick. He lies still though, doesn’t even flex his arm. When she’s done and the pain subsides, he exhales slowly.

”Fuck! That hurt like a bitch!” His voice is shaking.

”I know. I’m sorry.”

She takes the sanitary towels and presses the wound together, putting them on top of the wound as a bandage. She then takes the dry kitchen towel and pats the skin around the wound until it’s dry.

”Hold this bandage in place!” she says to Bellamy. ”I’m going to wrap your arm up now.”

He does as she says. She takes the shredded, rolled up t-shirt and starts wrapping it around the arm, very tightly, finally fastening the end. It works better than she would have hoped. 

”Ok, done. Lie still for a bit, ok?” she says.

He does, eyes closed, still so pale. After a couple of minutes, she carefully unties her scarf, slowly easing up on the pressure until she removes it all together. She sits and waits, looking to see if the bandage holds or if it will start bleeding through. The relief she feels when it seems to hold is undescribable. She helps him sit up, as she ties her scarf into a sling around his neck for him to put the arm in. 

”You need to be very still with your arm, Bellamy. As I said, it need stitches, so there’s a big risk it will start bleeding again, but for now you’re ok.”

He nods again, as he sits down at the couch, leaning back into the cushions, resting his head on the backrest. Clarke gets up to bring him some painkillers. When she gets back he’s looking at her with something that looks like awe.

”Take these!” she says.

He accept the pills, but he keeps looking at her.

”What?” sha asks.

He shrugs, then winches as the pain reminds him not to move.

”It was facinating to watch you work. Don’t get me wrong, I wish I hadn’t needed to go through it, but the way you handled it, your ingenuity... I mean, look at this!” 

He points at the bandage. Then he looks back up at her again. 

”Thank you, Clarke.”

She smiles a little, then notice him shiver slightly. She gets up and goes to his trunk, searching until she finds another t-shirt and a flannel shirt. She helps him put them on, goes to put another log in the fire and then tries to clean the mess up from the floor the best she can. She sends a thought to the cabin owner, as she sits down besides Bellamy again.

”I guess we will need to leave a note to the owner, explaining why the house is in the state it is before leaving”, she snorts.

”I can’t believe I was so stupid, putting the food out there”, Bellamy says. ”I wanted to use it as a refridgerator, you know? I knew there was a risk a raccoon would find it, but a bear? Aren’t they supposed to be in hibernation this time of year?”

”I thought so too”, she nods. 

”Maybe I disturbed it, when I was shooting the rabits? But could you believe the size of it? It was huge!”

Clarke doesn’t answer, just sits quiet, as she relives the horrifying moment when the bear appeared behind Bellamy.

”But you”, Bellamy continues, ”you were fierce as an amazon! They way you just charged it! Damn, Clarke...” his voice trails of, filled with admiration.

Clarke doesn’t say it, but she knows the thought of the bear hurting him made her react purly on instinct. She couldn’t have it.

”Shit! Look at my hands, Clarke!”

Clarke looks down at his hands. They are shaking uncontrollably.

”It’s the adrenaline, Bellamy. You should probably lie down and rest, ok?”

”Yeah, ok.” 

He carefully gets up and starts to take his pants off, but he’s having a really hard time doing so with only one hand and the tremors. She stands up, gently pushing his hand away, then unbuttons his pants and drags them down over his hips, kneeling down to help him step out of them. It’s intimate and strangely emotional and their eyes lock as she stands up again. 

She takes of the flannel as well, helps him down on the mattress, laying him back against the pillow. He suddenly takes her hand, looking at her with soft eyes. She sits on her knees, leans forward and gently touches his cheek with her fingertips.

”You scared me”, she whispers, tears suddenly pooling in her eyes. The thought of what could have been, had the bear really gotten to him, well she can’t dwell on it because then she feels like she needs to scream. If he would have died here, leaving her all alone in the world, well the thought alone makes her go a little mad and panic flares inside her.

”Yeah, I know. Shit, it was close, Clarke. It was...” voice breaking he swallows, shaking his head and looking away, blinking rapidly. 

She stands up, removing her jeans and then pulls her sweater over her head before she lies down besides him, pulling the quilt up around them, gently cuddling up close to him, and as he turns his head to look at her, she leans in and kisses him.

It’s gentle and frantic at the same time, broken up by small sobs and hushed, half hysterical, supressed laughters, whispered words of affection and then more kisses. 

Clarke tangles her fingers in his hair and caresses his face, tracing a pattern between his freckles. She gently stroke her thumb over his plump lower lip and he does an intake of breath as she does, and their eyes meet and his holds so much want and heat. She doesn’t care if it’s idiotic getting his puls going, because damn it, she nearly lost him tonight.

She unsnaps her bra and wriggles out of her underwear. He is looking at her with adoration as she straddles him in one, smooth move, hovering over him before kissing him again. She can feel him, hard against her center.

”You’re a godess, Clarke! So unbelievable sexy and smart and gorgeous. I want you so much!” he pants, desperately rocking up against her.

It’s a bit awkward and clumsy at first, since Bellamy can’t use his one arm, but they soon figure it out, and he compensates what he can’t do to her by telling her what he would like to do, whispering hot, dirty and wonderful things in her ear, telling her what she does to him, how hard he is, how he’s aching to be inside her. In no time, Clarke’s a shivering mess, her body trembeling as he kisses and caresses and nibbles and holds her, his skin smooth against hers, his body hard and strong under her, his smell intoxicating, his breath against her ear and neck driving her mad with want. Suddenly his boxers are off, she’s not sure if he or she removed them, and he grips her hip, moaning as she sinks down on him and she moves on instinct and it’s so good and she throws her head back as she is flushed with waves of pleasure and she thinks she actually screams a little from the force of it. She collapses on his chest as she senses him still beneath her, as he shivers in his own release.

They lay like that for a while, Bellamy slowly stroking her back, trailing his fingers in small circles and patterns. She lets herself bask in it before she reluctantly gets up to clean herself off. She then checks his arm, afraid that she will see blood seeping through the bandage, but still nothing.

”How are you feeling?” she asks him.

He grins a slow, happy and mischiveous grin.

”Thoroughly satisfied?” he says.

She sighs, shaking her head.

”Haha. But be serious? How’s your arm?”

His smile fades.

”It hurts. Not like crazy, though. It feels a bit warm and it kind of pounds? But that’s because you tied it off rather tight, right?”

”Probably. Well, we can’t do anything about it tonight. Let’s get some sleep and hope the snowplows show up in the morning? You definitely need to go to a hospital to get that stitched up, ok?”

”Whatever you say, Clarke.”

She slides back under the quilt and pulls it back around them. She snuggles up against him. He pulls her closer with his good arm, kissing her hair.

”I don’t know about you, but I thought before, you, me, together? That was amazing? I actually think the two of us together, in general, is amazing”, he whispers.

She nods, caressing his chest.

”I do to, Bellamy.”

She feels his breath even out as he falls asleep. But it takes a really long time for her to relax. The stress and fear from the day keeps getting to her and each time she closes her eyes, she sees the grizzly. She is also worried. She didn’t tell Bellamy, because she didn’t want to scare him, but with a wound like that, he needs a tetanus shot and some antibiotics. 

”Please, let the snowplows come tomorrow”, she thinks to herself. ”Please”.


	6. Chapter 6

When Clarke wakes up, Bellamy is still sleeping. His skin feels a bit hot to the touch, which indicates he has a slight fever. It’s not to bad, though, they still got some time. She gets up and gets dressed, then starts a new fire.

”Bellamy?” She nudges his unharmed shoulder tenderly. ”Bellamy, I need to check your wound.”

He wakes up, looking at her with sleepy, a bit glossy eyes.

”Morning”, he says, drowsy.

Clarke fetches the alcohol and the last of her sanitary towels and starts to unwrap the bandage around the wound. It looks better than she thought it would, the edges keeping together and a scab forming. It’s a bit swollen and a little red, especially in the middle, but no severe signs of infection, so far. Clarke cleans it gently, soaking it in alcohol. Then she wraps it up again, tightly. 

”How are you feeling?”

”Pretty ok, I guess. A bit warm? But my arm doesn’t hurt nearly as much as last night. You’re one hell of a doctor, Clarke.”

He grins at her. She smiles back.

”I’ll fix us some breakfast. We don’t have much left, but I can make tea and I can try to make some bread in the fireplace?”

Bellamy chuckles.

”Oh, I’ve got to see this. You’re a regular MacGyver, you!”

She makes a face at him, then gets up and goes to the kitchen to make a dough, kneeding it and forming it into two loafs. It’s a bit tricky at first, getting the baking sheet to keep stable in the fireplace, but when she stacks some firewood on either side of the fire, she can put the sheet upon them. It works great. In no time a wonderful smell of freshly baked bread spreads in the cabin.

She makes tea and takes the bread out of the fire to let it cool off. Meanwhile, she helps Bellamy getting dressed. There’s a lot of giggling, some kisses and a whole lot of nonsense going on, but eventually they are done and he goes to sit on the sofa as she cuts the bread in thick slices and pours the tea and finally they can have their breakfast.

”Clarke, you are a godess! This is delicious!” 

Bellamy closes his eyes as he enjoys the bread. Clarke smiles. He’s cute when he gets excited about something. Boyish, innocent, younger somehow.

”I’m going to miss this!” she exclaims without really thinking.

He turns to look at her, and she instantly regrets saying anything. She feels herself blushing. Now he will think she’s weird and she will have to explain herself and it will be all awkward and strange. Except it isn’t. He just smiles at her.

”Me too”, is all he’s saying.

”Bellamy, I don’t want to push, I just... well... where do you want this to go? Us, I mean?” Clarke’s voice is trembling a little at the end.

Bellamy puts his cup down on the table and slowly reaches out to touch her face.

”I don’t really know how to answer that? I just got out of a relationship, you know? And two days ago, you could barely stand me, if you remember?” 

He looks a bit hesitative, searching her eyes for her reaction to his words. She tries to give him an assuring smile, but she’s afraid she’s not to convincing. She looks down at her hands, swallowing around the anxious lump forming in her throath.

”What I do know is I want to do everything with you?” Bellamy continues and Clarke lifts her eyes to look at him again. ”Go to the movies, cook together, watch you paint, go pubbing with Miller? Get to know you, you know? Really get to know you, I mean. But most of all, I want to explore your body every way possible, if that’s ok with you?” 

A grin is spreading on his face as he says the last part. Clarke’s grinning to, she can’t help herself. She also feels a little devilish, so she leans in and whispers in his ear what she would like to do to him this very minute. She can hear him do a sharp intake of breath at that.

”I’m not stopping you, that’s for sure”, he says, voice suddenly low and hoarse.

She leans back to look at him. He’s watching her, his gaze intense and anticipative. She gives him a mischievous grin, then slides off the sofa, kneeling between his legs, pushing his knees apart. She lets her hands travel up his legs in a torturous slow pace, letting her hands stray, putting them everywhere but where he wants them the most. Bellamy sits still at first but when he starts to stir, chasing her hands, she takes pity on him as she reaches for his zipper, slowly pulling it down. Bellamy is looking down at her, his mouth slack with lust.

”Clarke! You’re a godess, you are. I can’t wait for my arm to heal, the things I want to do to y...” 

He cuts himself off when Clarke wraps her hand around him, looking down at her as he does another sharp intake of breath. While keeping eye contact, she leans in and sucks him into her mouth. Bellamys eyes widens and his lip quivers as a long moan escapes him.

”Oh, fuuuck...”

That’s when she hears them. The snowplows!   
She instantly releases him and he makes a disappointed, confused sound as she gets up and rushes to the window. She can see the flicker of the headlights through the trees.

”Bellamy! They are here! The snowplows!”

He sits up at that, tucking himself back in his pants, looking ruffled and confused.

”Really?”

”Yeah! You stay here, ok? I’ll run out and talk to them!”

She rushes for the door, grabbing her jacket and pulling on her shoes, and then she’s out the door, running down the stairs, plunging through the thick snow towards the road. She waves her arms over her head, yelling like crazy as she goes. 

The woman driving the first snowplow must have heard or seen her, because she stops and turns off the engine. When Clarke reaches the road she’s out of breath and her legs are shaking from running in the deep snow. The driver opens the door.

”Howdy girl! Need some help plowing?”

”No! Well, yes, but listen! My friend’s inside and he’s been attacked by a bear and it tore his arm up and we need to get to a doctor! Our car is burried in a ditch a bit ahead on this road. Could you help me get it back on the road so I can drive to the nearest town?”

The woman gives her an empathic look.

”Of course! You just get up here, girl, and we’ll have you going in no time!”

*

Everything goes so much easier after that than Clarke ever dared to hope. They find their car completely buried in snow, but with the help of Donna and her co worker Doug, they have it back on the road in less than an hour. Doug fetches a couple of jumper cables from his plow and soon the engine of Bellamy’s jeep is back up and running. Donna suggests they take the road back to the small town where they stopped for supplies before they got stucked in the storm, since the roads leading up to iti just been cleared. Clarke thanks them before jumping into the jeep, going back to the cabin to get Bellamy. 

As she gets there, she leaves the engine running, doesn’t dare risk turning it off if it refuses to start up again. Once she’s inside, she finds that Bellamy has already cleaned up the house as good as he could manage with just one arm, except for the christmas tree that is left by the fireplace. Clarke writes a thank you note to the owner, explaining what has happened, signing it with their names and then they pack their stuff back in the jeep. And just like that, they are ready to leave.

”It feels strange, leaving”, Clarke says as she takes a final look around the cabin, standing in the doorway.

”I know”, Bellamy agrees. ”Can’t believe it’s only been two days since we got here. Can’t believe our luck that we found it.”

They look at each other. They don’t say anything, just share the moment in silence. Clarke finally shuts the door, locks it and hands the key to Bellamy who puts it back at it’s place upon the door frame. They walk in silence to the car, Clarke taking the driver’s seat. Bellamy grimaces a bit as he gets in, fumbling to get his seatbelt on.

”How are you feeling?” Clarke asks.

”Not great, suddenly. My arm hurts and I feel warm and kind of... weak?” 

Clarke looks at him. Yeah. What she’s half and half expected is clearly happening. He looks a bit flushed and his eyes are glassy. He’s definately got a fever. 

”Why don’t you pull the seat back and rest for a while? It will probably be fortyfive minutes or so before we’re there?” Clarke says.

”Ok, I think I’ll just do that”, Bellamy says as he leans back, letting his head roll to the side. Within minutes, he’s a sleep. 

Clarke drives on in silence through the winter landscape, steeling glances at Bellamy now and then, thinking back on their days together, about how they instantly put away their differences and teamed up to pull through the ordeal ahead of them. How they almost immediately moved in sync. She thinks about how in such a short time she has come to depend upon and trust him like she’s rarely trusted anyone before. And she thinks about how she nearly lost him. 

”I don’t care what you say, Bellamy Blake. You’re mine now. No way in hell am I letting you go. You can try to escape all you want, you’ve got nothing for it” she mumbles to herself.

The outlines of the city suddenly appears in the distance and Clarke feels herself relax.

”Bellamy”, she softly says. ”Bell, wake up. We’re almost there. We made it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I’m so sorry this took forever. And I’m sorry it turned a bit short. I’ve just been in a really bad place with all kinds of real life issues taking all of my time, but I don’t want to leave you hanging so I’m thinking better a short ending than nothing at all? Also, I might do a sequel to this a bit later on, adding what were supposed to have been a longer story. Thank you again for reading and for your encouragement along the way.


End file.
